Supernatural: Meet the Reaper
by LJ-90
Summary: X-Over: Sam Oliver, Devil's bounty hunter, must capture two escaped souls, the vessel? A weird Colt gun, and things get weirdier, the Winchesters brothers came to Seattle when they heard of the gost of an old hunter appearing there
1. Chapter 1

Sam Oliver was fixing the mess that Sock and Ben had made at the Work Bench. Although, he must admit, seeing a poster with Ted's head, the body of ballet dancer and the phrase "Do you love me?" was funny, the part where Ted started to throw buckets of paint on the poster, and then made Sam clean it up was not funny...at all!

"Ted is certainly a dick isn't he Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned around slowly, Lucifer was back. "Hey there Lucy," Sam uttered with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Don't call me Lucy, Sam, only the man upstairs called me that, and you know I'm not the biggest fan of the guy." As soon has he stopped talking, he smiled again, all white teeth, and his costant ability to always appear tanner than before. Certainly... the Devil was weird.

"We have a new fugitive Sammy, as a matter of fact there are two"

Something weird was going on with Lucy...Lucifer. He wasn't making sarcastic comments, or making fun of him, or making him an offer like he usually did. That almost certainly was something that eventually would be back to bite him in the ass. The Devil...definitely is weird.

And no, he wasn't depressed like on Halloween, he was happy... too happy.

"It's everything alright?" asked the kid, while looking at the Devil. After 8 months of working like a bounty hunter for Hell, and for the Devil himself, he already felt comfortable with his boss.

He wondered what God would think of it, he also wondered why he neer heard of escaped souls from Heaven. That is, if somebody would want to escape from there. He was sure that the G-Man had his personal Reaper if any of this happened. Or did he?

"What's the matter Sam, are you not happy that there is a new condemned to send back to hell? Where? Let me tell you, they will suffer again and again...and again...and again... and again...and this goes on forever. They will eventually lose their mind, and well, make the souls who deserve it suffer, or not, it's my favourite hobby."

"I thought that was your job"

"Oh no Sammy, my job is to corrupt souls, and make them go to my domains. If I make them suffer it's a bonus" The Devil smiled again, rubbing his hands together like a small child on Christmas.

Suddenlt, Sam had a funny thought, if on Halloween Jerry was depressed about the commercialization of evil and the fact that nobody would fear him, he wondered how he would react on Christmas. Maybe he would be a little suicidal because it was the day when people commemorate the birth of his number one enemy. Or maybe the Devil would be happy on Christmas, saying something like _"They don't care about Jesus, all they care about are presents, isn't that nice Sammy?"_

He also wondered if a soul would send him to hell. Maybe Jerry had a special place for him, next to all the souls he had captured. Or maybe his eternal punishment would be working in a "Work Bench: Hell Version", that is of course assuming that there would be a worse version of the Bench.

"Wow Sam, if I had known that you would stand there looking like a moron I could have gone to get ice cream, and then come back"

_"You cannot eat ice cream, God knows how much you love it and he, in retribution for what you did made it incapable for you to touch ice cream ever again_" Sam wanted to tell him, but saying something against the Devil was suicidal, and touching the ice cream theme was a bad idea, his boss thought about ice cream like something "sacred".

"Ok, what is the deal with this soul?," Sam said instead.

"It's your standard case, a famous swimmer, Jesse Wise, won a lot of medals in his days. That is until a new champion arrived and the guy couldn't handle it so he killed the other guy, and then took his own life in his private pool."

"Ok..."

"The second soul is a lot more interesting." The Devil smiled again like a child

"The guy made a deal and goes to hell, but then he escapes, Can you believed it Sammy? This guy does not understand the deal he made, and I don't like when souls that go willingly to my domains escape... I hate that more than I hate you."

"Thanks..."

"Nothing personal kid."

"But what was his deal?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, maybe he doesn't deserve to be in hell, and I'm telling you that I won't send back a sould that doesn't deserved to be there..."

He stopped in the moment he saw the Devil's face, he remembered the incident with the buses when he refused to be "his robot", and he wasn't ready to live that again.

"Well, now that you're finished with your little rant of the week, and understand that you will capture this soul, here is the vessel" A gun appeared in Sam's hand, he held it up, to look at it better. It was a really old gun, a Colt to be exact. All of those years playing videogames had given him an almost encyclopedic knowledge about guns.

"This is the vessel for both souls?"

"No, only for the second, here you have the bullets kiddo, and be careful, I have the feeling that this soul will be hard to capture. It's almost like if two people don't want this sould to be sent back to hell"

The Devil started to walk away when Sam screamed.

"You forgot to give me the vessel for the other soul!"

"That will arrive like the others, I just wanted to make sure that you received the Colt in your hands" Jerry disapeared.

"Finally! My water bed! It's here!" Sock yelled. Sam's fat friend opened the door only to see a box, with a vessel inside, in front of him.

"Dammit Devil! Sam you have a vessel!" Sock opened the box to see what the devil had sent to them this time.

"You have to be kidding me." said Ben, he couldn't believe what was inside that box.

The vessel was...a rubber duck.

Sock returned from his room carrying the Nerf Gun that the boys had received from Gladys' friend.

"Forget about the duck Sam, it's time to sent that soul back to hell with our awesome Nerf Gun 3000" Sock pointed the gun to his friends and without realizing he pulled the trigger.

Sam and Ben hit the floor almost instantly, usually the vessels didn't work on humans, only specific souls, but this one was special, this vessel could send ANYTHING, alive or dead, to hell.

"Sock, be careful with that thing, you know how it works!" shouted Ben while taking the gun away from his friend.

Sock stood there in shock. "No..."

"Sock, you are alright?"

"No, no Sam I'm not alright, I sent the Wii to hell!" and Sock started to cry.

In the mean time, two hours away from Seattle...

Bobby Singer was watching the two boys in front of him, he couldn't believe what he was going to say, he was sure that the brothers weren't going to take this easily.

"Bobby, what's going on?" asked Sam Winchester while looking at the man that had became the father figure in their lives. Something was wrong, he sensed it, not in a demonic kinda way, all that crap had gone away, along with Yellow Eyes, but he could read the man like a book, and he was sure that something was wrong.

"Yeah man, tell us, because I seriusly doubt that you'd make us come all the way here just to look at our faces. I know that Sammy is practically a circus freak, but..." said Dean, trying to releave the tension in the room. Damm, he only had two weeks to live, he didn't have time to lose. Of course he wouldn't said that to Bobby, the guy had put up with a lot of their crap. For example, the time that the Trickster had made the brothers fight like little kids, he smiled a moment, although he didn't like that the demi god had found funny the idea to kill him over and over again, he did still enjoy the memories of the alien slow dance, that thing still made him laugh.

"Well kids, this is hard for me to say , but I think you deserve to know about this..."

"What is it Bobby?" Sam asked again.

"It's about your father..."

And with that, the room was silent again.

Author's Notes: Hi there, here it is, the first chapter of my Reaper/Supernatural Croosover, I really hope you liked it and leave reviews, I'm open to any suggestion or idea, so you can tell me what you think. English is not my native languaje but I have the help of a great person, GilmoreGirl5244, who is my pre reader, so hopefully there isn't much gramatical mistakes.

Well hope you review and see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an engine could be heard amongst the highway, a black color Impala ran at all speed, destiny: Seattle

"Dean maybe you should slow down a little," said Sam Winchester said while yawning. It was two in the morning and they had been driving for more than five hours, tracking down some of John's older contacts, trying to figure out if the story was real.

"We're fine, should be in Seattle in about one tour" Dean pressed the gas harder, face fading in the dark.

"Why go to Seattle anyway? We should be thinking about a way to get you out of your deal with the crossroad demon, not investigating about..." Sam couldn't finish his sentence, the sound of AC/DC's "Hell's Bells" was too loud, Dean made sure of that.

"There is a hunt out there Sammy, and where there's a hunt, there we go."

The real reason however was the other. It wasn't about a bunch of people who appeared drowned in places that were no where near water, the true reason was more personal. Since the time Bobby told them about his "theory", the eldest of the Winchester's couldn't stop thinking about the possibility...

Sam made himself comfortable in his seat. Screw everything! He was sleepy and didn't have the energy to keep fighting with Dean. Sam fell asleep almost instantly.

"Dammit Sam, I told you, we don't know anything about this guys!" yelled Dean while running one of his hands down his face, his nose was bleeding. He had gotten his face punched out with the car door.

"We know that they didn't try to hurt us until you pointed a gun at them!" answered Sam, all his energy focusing on not punching his brother, they just found a way to save him, but Dean had to make them lose their shot.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Sam, all this shit is spinning out of control!"

"Well, what do we do now then?"

"For all we know they are possessed, so we hunt them down and then we ask questions!"

"Dean..."

"Crap Sam, no more doubts, we hunt them down, if they attack we kill them!"

"You are talking about killing civilians Dean!"

"Let's just hunt those sons of bitches and end of discussion!"

Suddenly a white light appeared from nowhere, making everything brighter each second, trapping the Winchester's.

"SAM!" yelled Dean, his brother opened his eyes while jumping in his seat, "What the hell was that?, a premonition?" but...it couldn't be, he hadn't had one of those since Yellow Eyes died.

With the sun hitting his face the Winchester's relaxed, clock showing that it was 7:00 AM, an oversized sign giving them the welcome to Seattle.

"Um, Dean...why are we just getting here? we were supposed to get here about four hours ago"

"Uh, about that...I stopped halfway trough, there was a 24/7 donut shop" said Dean with a big Cheshire cat smile in his face.

"So, you ate donuts for four hours?"

"Of course not!, but the chick that was at the register….well, let's say that she really know how to keep the costumers satisfied" Dean smiled again. Typical of his brother... they could be in the middle of an apocalypse but he always found a girl to sleep with.

"You had sex in a donut shop?"

"Not exactly"

"Explain yourself…"said Sam with curiosity, his brother was keeping something from him, and he was going to find out what was that.

"Well, when I showed her the Impala...she really, I mean really, liked her...you know?"

"I don't understand..."

"Well, she loved it, but again, who wouldn't love my baby?...well anyway, she wanted to do it...inside the car"

"But I was sleeping here"

"Yep"

"Then how do you...OH MY GOD!" Sam covered his mouth with his hand while reality punched him in the face, his brother laughing at his side, he pulled the car aside, no way in hell he was going to miss this!

"Geez Dean...you...and her...in the car...while I was inside" muttered the man with a mix of incredibility, disgust and hate, his brother just look at him smirking, making his little brother angrier.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, I tried to throw you out and make you sleep outside but you didn't move, plus, I'm stunned you didn't wake up in the middle, that chick was loud!"

"Oh god!" Sam opened the door, dropping to the floor, the shock was too much to endure so he passed out.

"Sammy?"

--

"So, what do we know about this soul?" asked Sam Oliver while Ben was coming with a bunch of papers under his arm

"Sam, could you shut up? I'm trying to watch the Naked Chef here" said Sock, he had been watching the show for hours now, trying to figuring out how to make mac and cheese "a la Steve", the late gay demon was good with pasta, but he couldn't asked Tony for help, according to him, Tony was not so good with food, at least not "Steve good", so here he was, watching the Naked Chef.

Oliver roll his eyes, at least his friend had stopped crying about the Wii incident, he looked at the altar that his friend ahd made in the memory of the videogame, candles and pictures of the Wii everywhere, and Sock forced them to take the day off to honor the memory of "man's best friend", he even made a funeral, all the time repeating "stupid demons, they must be playing with my baby"

"Well, I found a list of all the guys that were competing against our guy, turns out this guy was super famous, he had web pages everywhere, some even said that he was the reincarnation of Poseidon...or Aquaman, depending on the web page" said Ben while Sock kept writing what he would need for dinner.

"And that's not all, looks like all the dudes that competed against him in his last race became famous, you know...at least as famous as a swimmer can get"

"Do they get their own reality shown?" asked Sock over his shoulder

"No"

"They suck..."

"SO…the soul is going after all these guys…"

"He actually already started, he killed 3 of the 5 that he wants" Benji took out 3 newspaper cuts that said how 3 people died... drowned, although all of them were no where near water.

"God, do we know who he is going to kill next?"

"Yep, third place in the race, a dude called J.McBride"

"He left the third and second place alive, why?"

"Don't know, guess that, he killed the first while he was alive, he wants to save the best for last?"

"Or maybe he had too much water stuck in the brain" said Sock while getting up, turning the TV off, joining the guys.

"Well, let's find this guy, with some luck the soul will be near him."

"Here...it says that tomorrow he will have a race, so he will be practicing in the community pool."

"Then let's go." Sam grabbed the rubber ducky while going through the door.

"Sam, are you sure you have the right vessel?" asked Ben with his arms crossed, he didn't want to fight a soul with the wrong kind of vessel, Sock and Sam tried once...and that didn't finish well.

"C'mon Ben, swimmer, water, it has to be the duck."

"Support you in that one Sammy, wait for me guys, I have to change out of my Naked Chef's outfit" Sock started to leave for his room before his friends called for him.

"You wear specific clothes for seeing that?"

"Well...I used to watch the show naked, ok?, but, you guys were here so...these are my Naked Chef's clothes."

"You used to watch the show naked?"

"Are there really more appropriate clothes while watching the naked chef, then to be naked?, C'mon Sam, don't look at me like that, if it makes you feel better...once the TV in the living room stopped working, I had to use the TV in your room."

"Oh crap, you were naked in my room?" Sam yelled while dropping the duck.

"Bed actually...Sam, if you want to eat delicious food you have to make some sacrifices" and with that Sock entered his room, leaving Sam beating his head against the wall.

AN: Hi, here it is, the second chapter of my fic, soon I will update the third, as soon as I finished...

Thanks to:

GilmoreGirl5244 for taking the time read this and correct the mistakes.

Endgame65 for leaving a review, hope you like this chapter and leave another review

YamiEstel for reading and putting this fic in story alert. Thanks.


End file.
